


[范二/性转预警]这样够不够男人

by hoho2a



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Other, 性转
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoho2a/pseuds/hoho2a
Summary: 主范二  微微微微微微水果摊  狗狗line一起性转预警
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	[范二/性转预警]这样够不够男人

1

如果要王嘉嘉具体形容一下她的这位青梅竹马兼男友林在范，那王嘉嘉会说林在范像是她的第二个老爸，当她得意于今天一身的搭配，在镜子前拗了半天pose,林在范的声音就这样从天而降

“你不是来姨妈吗！还露肚子！”

王嘉嘉穿着高腰裤和小背心，外面套了件休闲衬衫，高腰裤和背心之间充满心机的露出一截雪白的皮肤和她超级骄傲的川字腹肌，这造型她喜欢都还来不及呢。

“姨妈！是这里痛！”王嘉嘉两只手比划着小腹的位置，再向上移动“这里是胃的位置！是胃！”

林在范没有整理的刘海软趴趴的在前额，让人看不清眼神，但语气里已经充满了鄙视和强硬

“不准穿！会着凉！”说完不忘打开冰箱拿出一瓶草莓牛奶，打开盖子，插上吸管，咕嘟咕嘟开始喝，再斜靠在关好的冰箱门上看着她......

2

王嘉嘉高高扎起的马尾辫让他想到高中的时候，他坐在王嘉嘉的后桌，王嘉嘉和朴珍荣在前排叽叽喳喳聊着女生之间的小八卦，今天又出了什么化妆品，明天谁的爱豆又要出专辑，王嘉嘉摇头晃脑，发尾正好会搔在趴在桌上睡觉的林在范的脸上，林在范毫不客气抓住他的马尾扯了一下，立刻换来王嘉嘉的惊叫。

“林在范！头发被你扯歪啦！！你干嘛！！”

林在范动也不动，眼睛都不带睁开“你头发尾巴挠到我了好痒。”

“所以呢！！！”王嘉嘉小脸揪成一团，小公主爱漂亮，马尾总是扎的高高的显精神还好看，教室里没镜子，被林在范扯成什么样了也不知道。

“吵到我睡觉了！！”青春期的男孩有着好逞强的劲儿，看王嘉嘉大呼小叫的自己也跟着急眼。

边上的朴珍荣还打算来劝劝架，这俩一天不吵都不行的，王嘉嘉也不知道怎么就觉得委屈，觉得林在范莫名其妙，眼圈渐渐红了起来，林在范才发现事态不对，赶快连哄带道歉，和小公主谢罪。

一起放学回家的路上，王嘉嘉捧着林在范给她买的道歉雪糕杯有一口没一口的吃着，林大嘴什么都吃得快，自己的吃完了还嘴馋，趁王嘉嘉低头踢石子拿起王嘉嘉插在冰淇淋上的勺子挖走了一大块吃掉，又是讨得王嘉嘉一顿追打，两个人闹累了，慢悠悠走在夕阳下，林在范没心眼的起了话题

“我前几天看见你的小姐妹朴珍荣被一个学弟追啦。”

“还是我们街舞社的，个子高高的，头也大，头发还多，远看像个大菠萝！”

王嘉嘉一脸嫌弃看着林在范，很自然的把吃完了的雪糕包装盒塞到林在范手上让他拿着

“诶咦......那学弟我看见过，长得还挺可爱的啊，哪像你说的什么大菠萝。”

“更何况荣荣从小就温柔漂亮人见人爱，可不得一群人追嘛，正常正常”

“你也不丑啊”林在范话也没过脑子快速的回了一句

王嘉嘉猛的转身，长长的马尾又是甩了紧跟在她身后的林在范一脸

“我是不丑！我凶巴巴好吧！从小都和你们这些混小子在一块玩了，不够温柔淑女！没人喜欢我好吧！”

林在范揉着自己被甩疼的嘴角看着王嘉嘉半天也不说话，惹得王嘉嘉心急了又是问他

“干看着我不说话是什么意思啊。”

“林在范！”

“林在范你说话啊！！”

“没什么意思....就是....我喜欢你啊。”

3

王嘉嘉和林在范一直被身边的朋友称为神奇的一对，两人从高二开始恋爱，也确实经常黏糊在一块，欢喜冤家一天天的斗法，到了大学很自然的租了间出租屋一起住在校外，但都有自己各自的卧室，并不算真正意义的同居，再有可能是青梅竹马的关系，很多亲密的动作对他们来说早就不那么亲密了，除了接接吻以外，其他时候处在一起就像是.......兄弟。

金有谦还挑事的问过林在范，你俩到底全垒了没有，林在范不以为然，喝着草莓牛奶说无所谓，随其自然呗，她身上哪儿有痣我五岁的时候都知道了，接着又是被坐在身边的王嘉嘉一顿打。

王嘉嘉还在倒腾一身衣服呢，林在范走到她面前不依不饶

“你不能这样穿，会被人吃豆腐的”

王嘉嘉一幅大姐大叉腰的架势“吃豆腐？谁敢吃我王嘉嘉豆腐？”

林在范迅雷不及掩耳之势伸出手放在了王嘉嘉胸上“这样吃豆腐。”还顺便揉了一下。

王嘉嘉叉腰，低头，看着胸上的手，又抬头，看向一手拿着草莓牛奶的林在范，林在范忽然有了求生欲，把手放下，挠挠头四下找事做。

偏偏这次王嘉嘉没打林在范，而是屁颠颠一路跟着他，林在范走到客厅把电视打开她也跟着，林在范去厨房里倒水她也跟着，林在范有些不耐烦的看着他，心里盘算着小公主这是又要用什么新法子整他

“你干嘛”

王嘉嘉向前一步贴的林在范更近一些，傲人的胸前尺寸刚好贴在林在范的手臂上，她稍稍抬头看着比自己高的林在范，眼睛亮闪闪的

“林在范，你完蛋了”

“嗯？”

“你真的完蛋了”王嘉嘉噗呲的笑出声“我没把你当男人诶，你摸我胸我没感觉。”

林在范放下烧水壶和水杯，转向和王嘉嘉面对面的位置，又是低头看着她好一会儿。

王嘉嘉老觉得这一幕很熟悉，但死活也没和林在范和她表白那会儿重合在一起，林在范一步一步向前，逼着王嘉嘉一步步后退最后靠在冰箱门上无处可逃，林在范摸上她的下巴把她的脸抬起来吻了下去，不像是平时胡闹逗趣时候蜻蜓点水的吻，也不像是日常林在范亲她脸颊和额头叫她起床时候的吻，而是从来没有过的侵略性，林在范的舌头不容拒绝的快速穿过牙齿钻进她的口腔，强行的让她的舌头和自己搅动在一块，又是将舌尖顶起，刮着她的上颌的位置，一直到最后感觉到王嘉嘉呼吸不过来了才恋恋不舍含住她的下唇又放开。

“这样够不够男人了。”林在范手还保持着扶着王嘉嘉下颌的姿势，压制性的把王嘉嘉困在怀里，看着王嘉嘉胡乱的喘气，瞪大着眼睛调整了好一会儿才缓过来劲来。

“够了够了，是挺男人的。”说完还摸摸林在范的脸，林在范得意地低笑，准备后退放她出去，却又被王嘉嘉抓着领子拉回来

“不过感觉蛮好的，再一次。”不由分说这次王嘉嘉主动踮起脚吻上了他。

两人亲的难舍难分，王嘉嘉抬头累了，林在范就把她抱起来，两腿夹在他的腰上，低着头继续接吻，林在范手顺势向上钻进了外衣的内部，摸到了王嘉嘉穿的法式蕾丝内衣，又是一路挪回了卧室，摔倒在床上。

王嘉嘉喘着气，嘴唇已经被亲的微微红肿，按着林在范的胸把他推开一些

“不行不行，我还和荣荣约了去逛街呢。”

林在范倒是已经起了性子，用鼻尖剐蹭着王嘉嘉的侧脸，用气音和她说别去了，我打电话让金有谦陪她逛去，王嘉嘉看着他，嘻的笑了声，把身子坐直。

“我同意我姨妈都不同意！”

啃了口林在范的下巴，蹦下床，挎上包就跑，临关门时还不忘嚷

“小宝贝晚上乖乖等我回家~”

砰的一声就把门关上了

林在范无奈的望向天花板，开始盘算起是自己解决快点还是洗冷水澡快点。


End file.
